Buster D. Zack
| jname = バスター・D・ザック | rname = Basutā Dī Zakku | ename = Buster D. ZackThe Calm Sea: Zack screams out his name. | first = Ice on the LilyIce on the Lily: The first ever roleplay Zack appears in. | affiliation = Black Widow Pirates (Former); Buster Pirates | occupation = (Former)The Calm Sea: Jack instructs Zack to go and clean something since he's a cabin boy.; ; Amazon Talk: While looking for the Hone Hone no Mi, Zack gets angry that Legs forced him to learn medicine.; South Blue Ops: Zack finally set out on his journey as a pirate. | residence = Welch Island (Formerly)Amazon Talk: Zack states to himself that the marines destroyed his home.; | alias = | epithet = | relatives = Daddy L. Legs (Mother) Buster D. Amaka (Mother)Sigma's First SBS: Sigma reveals Zack's mother's name. | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 16Cold Pursuit: Zack teases Jack about allowing a sixteen year old to sneak onto his ship. (Debut) 17 18One year time skip. | bounty = 157,000,000 Wild Runnin': Busters Breeding Horses!: Zack's wanted poster reveals his new bounty. 25,000,000 15,000,000Night's Light: Zack's wanted poster reveals his bounty. | status = Alive; On Funtany IslandRelaxing for Fun: Zack and Jane appear on the island. | birth = May 30th | height = 165 cm (5'5") 182 cm (6'0") | weight = 136 lbs | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Hone Hone no Mi (ほねほねの実) | dfename = Bone-Bone Fruit | dfmeaning = Bone; Skeleton | dftype = Paramecia }} We've Got One: Jack calls out Zack's English name. was a resident of Welch Island prior to its destruction led by a Marine Operative. He was saved by Daddy L. Legs, a legendary pirate known and feared across the seas, who took him into her care. Previously, he served as a of Legs' crew, the Black Widow Pirates, to one day become a great pirate and make a name for himself. Legs is both a mother and mentor to Zack, a person whom, despite how he acts towards her, has a never-ending love for. After sixteen long years Zack finally got his own devil fruit, the Hone Hone no Mi after taking it from the hands of Myst.Break My Bones: Zack decides to eat the Hone Hone no Mi so that Myst can't get it. A year later following his seventeenth birthday, he set off on his own journey as a Pirate and captain of his own crew alongside Badwolf T. Bigby, an unofficial member of the unnamed crew.South Blue Ops: Bigby is introduced as Zack's crewmate. Following the events on Hamcroft, Zack managed to amass a crew under the government given name, Buster Pirates. Appearance Before the Timeskip Zack is a young man considered short for his age. He's often teased for being so small, especially physically by Jack Frost who can literally lift him with a single hand, and tossing him.The Calm Sea: Jack lifts Zack with a single hand over the plank.The Calm Sea: Jack tosses Zack easily. Ebony, a reference to the brown color of his soft silky skin. His golden eyes stand out like reflections of the sun, eyes that could burn the will of those he deems a general foe. He possesses untamed brown spiky hair which is emphasized by the red streaks at the back. The red streaks are said to be natural, as he's told Jack numerous times that he was born with them. His overall physical appearance is considered youthful. As stated, his eyes stand out and are his most noticeable feature which sits well with the rest of his facial features. He has thin and sharp eyebrows, much like his nose and chin. Despite his short stature, he is a well-built young man, not being too skinny or too muscular. Sometimes he uses his youthful appearance to his advantage to woo in girls for his own pleasure. No matter the occasion Zack is always wearing a short-sleeved white tee shirt. Around his neck is a gold pendant, given to him by his biological mother. During the attack on Welch Island, the necklace that held the pendant around his neck broke during his flee to safety. Once he was found by Legs she gave him a black thread which is what now holds the pendant on his neck. Over his white shirt, wears a black zip-up hooded jacket with white stripes along the sleeves. After the Timeskip Zack's appearance changes twice after the timeskip. Originally, following his training with Jiraiya, Zack appeared to be like a bit more physically wise compared to when he first began his training. Most his features grew, hair, eyes, his weight as well.Captain Session: Zack appears for the first time following the timeskip. His clothing is probably the biggest change though. Zack wore a long-sleeve high-collared grey, black, and red coat that lacked his signature hoodie.Captain Session: Zack is seen wearing his "new" attire. His legs are covered by a pair of charcoal black slacks and slick loafers over his feet. As mentioned, not much changed aside from his few physical increases. Perhaps his greatest appearance change came from after landing on Funtany Island as a means of vacation from all the training he'd done for the past year.Funtany Business.: Zack's appearance completely changes for the first time following the timeksip. Most unusual, Zack's hair takes a complete one-eighty and changes from brown to black. Martha Jane is confused by this and asks Zack exactly what happened to which he responds, he doesn't know but it happened before.Funtany Business.: Jane asks Zack how did his hair completely change to a different color. Apparently, in the past, Zack's hair has changed to purple which is a direct connection to his mother. He does note that all of his hair has never change and only the highlights. It's possible that Zack has a unique anatomy never seen before. His clothing also takes a change in its own way thanks to the stores of the island. His jacket remains (black, gray, and red), but his favorite white t-shirt is replaced by a skin-tight white compression shirt which is occupied by the necklace given to him by his mother.Funtany Business.: Zack jacket is noted to still be the same. His pants take a big change. Rather than his slacks he wore before, he now wears a pair semi-baggy pants with red cuffs at the bottom to tie them on. To help keep them up, he ties a thick red cloth around it which wraps around his waist. To match this, is a red headband tied around his forehead, a gift from Jiraiya. Zack - Full TS.png|Zack's full body appearance. Personality Zack is a very ignorant kid as indicated by Jack multiple times.Ice on the Lily: Jack tells Val that Zack is ignorant.]]. Not because he lacks common knowledge, but because he ignores norms and challenges are forms of reform. This is his most iconic trait yet, as Lucas feels when he goes out on his adventure to be a pirate he won't have a fear of anything on the sea. Yet, Jack counters this claim by saying Zack's stupidity and ignorance will lead him to an early grave. He has the tendency of being very rude to those around him, as seen plenty of times with his interactions with Jack. Even the one who stands as a mother figure for him, seems to sometimes catch a bit of his rudeness, often referring to Legs as an old hag who should pass her title over to him (though she scolds him every time). It takes a lot to get him to listen and is nearly impossible for those other than Legs. Relationships Crew= *'Badwolf T. Bigby': Bigby is the first unofficial member of his crew and in turn. During his revisit back to South Blue, Zack when to say his farewells to his home island, only to discover that it has been repurposed by an organization with evil intentions. Incised at seeing his home desecrated, Zack decided to deal with them. There he encountered Bigby, he who is following on the trail of a bounty. From there an adventure begins with them uncovering even more things going on behind the scenes that have just barely scratched the surface. Forced to contend against the unknown nature of his former homeland Zack emerges anew with his resolve reaffirmed with an ally in tow. |-| Black Widow Pirates= *'Daddy L. Legs': The woman who saved his life and later assumed the role of his adoptive mother. When he was first found by Legs, he was like a child of God. A sweet boy who'd literally cry if he were separated from Legs, despite being seven years old. He was what one would call a "Momma's Boy". As he aged though, Zack became rebellious where he started to often refer to Legs as a hag. *'Jack Frost': Despite how he and Jack act towards one another, Zack seems to always be tagging along with him.We've Got One: Zack sneaks on Jack's ship. They are nearly always seen bickering back and forth with one another. Zack tends to call Jack out of his name frequently and even by a nickname Jack hates. It's possible that Zack does things to Jack just for a reaction. *'Draco D. Indiana': *'Thatch Vincent': Per request of Legs, Zack has been learning medicine under Vincent. History Destruction on Welch Island Zack was born to a single mother on Welch Island in one of its many towns in the middle of the . Despite growing up without a proper father, Zack lived what could be considered a life of luxury. He was loved by many of the islands because of his heartwarming smile. The cheerful kid who had not a care in the world was never seen brought down. Early on he had major dreams to one day join the Marines and become the "strongest Admiral there ever was". His mother supported his dreams without a doubt, often playing "Make-Up Marines" with him where she acted as a pirate and he would be this very strong admiral with a lightning logia devil fruit. When he was eight years old, Welch Island met its demise. It was by far one of the most horrific events to take place in Zack's life. On a quiet night, the sky dotted by a full moon, the first shot to the people of Welch Island's demise was sent. Moments later, a few more were fired off. Marine officers rushed every house on the island, dragging the people from their homes holding them all at gunpoint. It wasn't long before shots were fired and bodies dropped. A young Zack's sleep was interrupted only to wake up to the mass destruction happening on the island. While he and his mother locked themselves in their home, the door was kicked over by Marine officers. With little time to react on, she pushed Zack into a safe room she'd dug and created herself, tasking Zack to remain locked up until she came back. Minutes passed. Then those same minutes gathered together and turned into an hour. He couldn't sit back and just wait for his mother to return. After kicking on the door of the hidden room, he was able to free himself. Zack rushed from underground, his face drench in sweat. Not because he was hot, but because of how nervous he was. After reaching the living room of the home, he found his mother lying face flat on the ground. She swam in her own pool of blood, just barely clinging to life having difficult. It was an unholy sight for Zack and all he could do was let out a river of tears as he rushed to her side. With her last bit of breath, she lifted her hand which ignited in gold colored flames and instructed Zack to grab it. She told her son to run, run until he couldn't run anymore and her flames would protect him until he was safe. Black Widow Cabin Boy After serving years on Legs' main ship, Zack grew bored of his everyday educational life. After hearing about Jack's mission to head for Amazon Lily, he boarded the man's ship and hid inside of the storage room.We've Got One: Zack is found hiding in the storage room. Because of how far Jack's ship had gotten from Wano, Zack was forced to stay on the ship which was what he wanted. During their sail, they come across a Marine ship which seems to be scouting over Black Widow territory. Once spotted, Zack immediately jumped ship and began to head towards the Marine ship forcing Jack to chase after him. Finally, after dealing with Hisao and her men, Zack, and co finally make it to Amazon Lily, where upon arrival they are greeted by Talia and her group.The Calm Sea: Talia and her group is at their docking area, already waiting for them. After pleading with Talia to not telling Legs of his recent actions, he runs off west of the island using his Surfboard to begin scouring the island for what they came for. Jack follows behind him and soon after they meet Valentine B. Carter. Battle at Reverse Cape Following his seventeenth birthday, Zack shed his shell of working under Legs' crew as her cabin boy and turned over to his own life of piracy as a captain. Zack, as well as a few other rookie crews, organized a coup d'état which involved rookie pirate crews from the four seas purging the .Rookies vs Marines: Zack is revealed one of the rookie pirates planning to enter the Grand Line. Both he and his lone crewmate, Badwolf T. Bigby, entered reverse cape through the South Blue entrance.South Blue Ops: Zack's ship finally reaches Reverse Mountain. Once they reached Reverse Cape, the Zack spotted a Marine ship where he then gave Bigby the orders to get them closer to the ship with his devil fruit ability.South Blue Ops: Zack instructs Bigby to use his skipping ability to get them closer to the ship. Their ship collides with the Marine ship and Zack proceeds to jump onto it, where he stood face to face with a platoon of Marine soldiers. He previewed his devil fruit abilities then proceeded to cut down a few of the soldiers all while he questioned the power of the current Marine forces labeling the group as pathetic, and held them all at gunpoint.South Blue Ops: After landing on the ship, Zack attacks first and holds the group at gunpoint, calling them all pathetic. After Bigby scares the Marine officers into calling their main force, Zack notices a sound coming from the water and as he looks over the ship he's greeted by a slash of green energy.South Blue Ops: Zack hears an unusual sound coming from the ocean.South Blue Ops: Zack just barely dodges being hit by Middwun's attack. After flopping to his back, he found himself gazing at the skies above only to notice that the slash attack from before had broken into many smaller pieces. Using the power of his Hone Hone no Mi, Zack was able to create a net of bones which was sturdy enough to fend off against the powerful slashes.South Blue Ops: Zack just barely dodges being hit by Middwun's attack. Looking into the sea he noticed a submerged ship that had been hiding and used his power to create a giant skeletal hand to pull the ship from the depths of the sea. After having his construct broken, Middwun emerged from the sea finally ready to face the duo as the main force.South Blue Ops: Middwun appears flying in midair. Deciding it'd be best if the two of them split their opponents and faced them one on one, Zack took on Middwun who'd destroyed the mast of their ship and their battle began to unfold.South Blue Ops: Zack wonders how they will be able to sail without the mast of their ship. Their battle initiated with Zack sending shots from his flintlock revolver at Middwun, noting to himself that he could not fight with the powers of the Hone Hone no Mi as he was exhausted (later revealed that he still has little control over its power).South Blue Ops: Zack thinks to himself that since he's exhausted his limits of the Hone Hone no Mi, he'll have to stall and use his revolver. As a skilled marksman, the pirate captain was able to hit Middwun with his initial shots only to have them both pass right through his body. The Marine soldier began playing mind games creating multiple versions of himself and appearing in front of the boy then disappearing moments later, then and even question who'd he been trying to hit. Enraged by what had been happening, Zack shouts he did not come to Reverse Cape to play. Blinded by rage, young Zack seemed to have not noticed the ominous fog left behind by the powers of Middwun's Eku Eku no Mi, he grew dizzy flopping to the railing of the ship nearly vomitting as he did.South Blue Ops: The gas slowly spreads, yet Zack is completely unaware of it.South Blue Ops: Because of his ignorance, Zack feels the effects of the fog. Slowly becoming nauseous and dizzy. These effects made it hard for Zack to control himself as his body began to react completely out of his command. His ribcage grew outside of his skin, but it seemed like fate as the growing bones protected him from a strike of Middwun's blade; Wailing Dark.South Blue Ops: Middwun launches an attack at Zack's abdomen. His lack of control over his Hone Hone no Mi causes his ribcage to grow outside of his skin coincidentally protecting him from Middwun. Now on the ground from his intense pain, Middwun's own true power had been revealed. Rainbows surrounded the man and in a few moments, someone else had emerged from Middwun's mouth.South Blue Ops: Middwun's mouth opens wide and an entire human emerges from it. Middwun later reveals this is his true power. Using what strength he had left, he pulled himself up using the ship's railing and declared that he'd get into the Grand Line. Finally, as a last-ditch effort, he forced his bones to sprout along his arm and attacked Middwun. Middwun suggests that he find another way and dodges his attack and pins him to the ground from behind, causing the ship to crack.South Blue Ops: Middwun responds to Zack by telling him to find another way into th Gran Line and proceeds to slam him into the deck of the ship, pinning him down in the process. In a situation where he felt as though he had been defeated, Zack began to curse himself for being unable to get into the Grand Line. As he laid there nearly accepting his defeat, Zack began to think about all the important people along his journey up until this point.South Blue Ops: Zack takes a time to reflect on those important to him. He got so full of himself and as a last ditch effort to escape Middwun's grasp, he grew his bones all over his body in every which angle to pierce him, followed by a shout to never give up.South Blue Ops: Zack shouts. After doing so he passed out on the battlefield where had no longer been in commission for battle. While passed out numerous things happened. The first was the fact that while knocked out, a skeletal figure; the Grim Reaper appeared as a silhouette over Zack's unconscious body.South Blue Ops: The grim reaper stands over Zack. Unaffected by this ghostly spirit, Middwun stepped forward prepared to arrest the boy when suddenly he felt a breeze which was soon followed by the appearance of Gallon Margie. Through Margie's efforts, Zack was somehow sent past Middwun's might getting into the Grand Line. Favors After consciously riding the sea waves for over a week, Zack washed upon Hamcroft where he was found by its citizens and brought to the town.Night's Light: Zack first appears in Favors. Zack wakes up instantly feeling pain all over his body, but the most notable spots are his abdomen and palms. Both areas had large holes in them which seemed to be damage from his previous scuffle.Night's Light: Zack's body is revealed to be rather injured. Getting over his pain, Zack looked to his side where a man of large stature seemed to have been laying next to him. He introduces himself as Dude and explains to Zack where he was and how he got there.Night's Light: Bro Dude begins to explain the situation. After listening to Dude's explanation, Zack begs him to call for help to have his injuries treated as soon as possible.Night's Light: Zack asks Dude to get him some help. He'd then get a flashback of his battle against Middwun. A specific part of the battle which seemed to cause trauma, of the latter "shedding" his skin and revealing his true self to the boy.Night's Light: Zack has a flashback. Before Zack could think any further, he began to notice a sudden blur in his vision and could suddenly feel the shadow of death lingering over him.Night's Light: Zack mentions his vision has gotten blurry.Night's Light: It is implied that Zack has a feeling of death over him. Through orders of Zack, Dude uses unorthodox methods to close Zack's wounds temporarily enough for the boy to be able to move freely once again. Following Dude's miracle work, Zack rested his eyes and seemed to fallen into his dark psyche once again.Night's Light: Zack is pulled into his psyche. In the deep dark depths of his mind, Zack stood face to face with a being--no--an entity that strikingly resembled the Grim Reaper.Night's Light: Zack meets with the Grim Reaper. With a simple snap, Zack returned to the human plane where he proceeds to continue his conversation with Dude. Bro Dude reintroduces himself and tells Zack where he is once more. He also goes onto tell Zack about his deeds at Reverse Cape that were all over the newspaper.Night's Light: Dude begins to tell Zack about the newspaper which he was a headliner of. Ecstatic about this information, Zack leaps up and runs into the tavern demanding they give him a newspaper. The elderly front desk lady instead begins to stab him with her cane and ridicule him for running into her tavern rowdy as ever.Night's Light: The tavern desk lady scolds Zack. Before Zack could lash out completely, another one of the tavern workers emerges from the back room, insisting that Zack remains calm and hands him a newspaper.Night's Light: The tavern worker hands Zack the newspaper. Running back outside with the newspaper in hand, Zack began to read it out loud to Bro Dude.Night's Light: Zack takes the newspaper and starts to read it so that Bro Dude could hear him. As he continued to read, he finally found the section containing his information. In it he learns that not only has he gained his very own epithet, "Bone Buster"..... Wildweyst Coming One Piece: Terminator Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Zack possesses abnormal strength which is the result of his training with Indiana. Evidentally he is able to knock out Marine workers with single punches. After he left for his own training, Zack has grown much stronger and strived to increase his physical attributes even further. He could knock down walls with his bare first and even wrestle with a boar.Out West: Zack summoning Skeletal Warrior for the first time. Due to his small frame and figure, Zack possesses exceptional speed and agility. He can cover a large gap in little to no time in order to attack his targets. His finesse coped with his speed allows him to dodge strikes otherwise impossible to. That's to his quick reaction times and his body being able to respond at the moment it is ordered, Zack can fight blow for blow with opponents with minimal effort.Get Down Busters, We're Here!: Shows of his great speed. Perhaps the greatest attribute among his physical prowess is Zack's endurance. Due to being born to a long line of soldiers, Zack was brought into this world a "warrior". Coincidentally, he ate the Hone Hone no Mi, a devil fruit that naturally increases the strength of the user's skeleton system further enhancing his endurance. Devil Fruit After sneaking onto Jack's ship headed for Amazon Lily, Zack ate the Hone Hone no Mi to prevent Myst from getting it. While he hasn't been seen using the powers of the fruit himself, Zack stated that moments upon eating the fruit his ribcage expanded and ripped through his skin.Break My Bones: Zack explains to Jack that his bones grew. This gives thought that the fruit allows him to manipulate his bones. By the time he set out as a Pirate, he'd been able to fully control manipulating the powers of the Hone Hone no Mi.South Blue Ops: Zack makes his bones grow at will. While trying to purge his way through the Grand Line, he manipulated his bones using them as blades along his arm to cut down the Marine soldiers.South Blue Ops: Zack cuts down the navy officers with his bones. From the time he ate his devil fruit up until now, Zack has learned how to incorporate it into his hand-to-hand combat very well. During the initial scuffle with Velour Sasha, Zack starts off the battle with an attack from his devil fruit called the Bone Gauntelete, which is a gauntlet made of bones that increase his physical attacks.Get Down Busters, We're Here!: Zack uses Gunatelete for the first time. Marksmanship A dream of Zack's is to be known throughout the world as a great marksman. While it hasn't blatantly been said, he has hinted at it towards Legs after she's told him constantly to put down the guns. Unlike shown in the series, Zack carries around a flintlock revolver loaded with seastone bullets used to counter logia devil fruit users.Break My Bones: Myst asks Zack are his bullets made from seastone. Miscallenous Skills Zack displays the ability to ride on a surfboard and is very skilled at it.The Calm Sea: Zack gets on his surfboard and starts heading for the area. He also possesses some amount of medicinal knowledge. Appearantly, medicine was forced on him by Legs, who felt it would be good for the boy to know how to take care of himself while at sea. Despite this, he hates she did it, even shouting it out while on Amazon Lily. Bounty |} Major Battles Notable Quotes Trivia *Zack has alternate versions of himself on various fanon.Jupiter Draconus, Raizen Uchiha, Indra Sengoku, Indra Draconus *After the author had a discussion with a User:DamonDraco, Damon stated that Zack appears to be the personal of Jack Frost. *Zack could be considered the new and improved version of the author's once failed article; Sengoku D. Michael. *Zack's image was drawn by User:EmperorSigma. References Category:Will of the D. Category:Marksmen Category:Male Characters Category:Cabin Boys Category:Welch Island Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Captains Category:Buster Pirates Category:Buster Family Category:Super Rookies